Love and Marriage
by tellulah-belle
Summary: A one shot Fluff with all of the Cullens involved! "Then their lips met as the sun broke over them, showering everyone in light and giving the whole ordeal a look of fantasy and the surreal"


So, I've been taking a bit of a break from my other story. BUT!! I updated Running in Moonlight so I wouldn't feel so guilty about posting this! If you like my story or you have any questions please let me know! I do not own any characters or any parts of Stephanie Meyers work that you recognize in my own story... onto the fluffiness!

* * *

Esme glanced in the mirror, confused at the noises she heard behind the door. She took one last look in the full-length mirror before she strode over to the commotion outside. Upon opening the door she saw Rosalie watching Bella and Alice tug something back and forth.

"Bella! It's Esme's wedding! You have to let me curl your hair!"

"There are just some times when curling is just not in my vocabulary." Bella bantered back. Before her change Bella wouldn't have held a candle to Alice's strength. Now she was equal if not a match.

"Girls…" Esme started.

"Really, does it matter if Bella doesn't have her hair curled?" she asked.

"You can curl her hair for my wedding Alice." Rosalie offered.

"That's AGES away…" Alice moaned.

"Thanks for offering me up with out asking me Rosalie."

Esme shook her head. Bella was a different person after being changed, but she had simply become surer of herself. Her newborn strength was gone and yet she still held her own among the Cullen family.

"Hey guys. Hey honey, you look gorgeous. Um, we're all waiting downstairs. So whenever you want to come in, you know, you can." Emmett stood at the door that opened out into the hall.

"Okay, Emmett, thank you. I'm sure once the girls are ready we'll head down and let you know." Emmett nodded at Esme and with a wink for Rosalie he left the room.

"Okay, Bella it's your choice about the next wedding, but for my wedding you don't have to have your hair curled." Bella grinned and hugged Alice. Who was pouting with the curling iron still in her hands.

"Maybe next time. You probably already saw that I wouldn't agree in your visions."

"Yes, but I was hoping Emmett would turn the tide, you know I see multiple futures…"

Esme smiled, glad that the argument was over.

"I picked out flowers from my garden for each of you girls. I'm so happy that we're all together tonight!" Esme smiled ear to ear. She quickly gave each girl her own special bouquet. Bella's bouquet had Baby's breath in it; Alice had Violets, and Rosalie had Peonies. Esme herself had Calla lilies and white Roses. Esme looked at the female half of her family. They all had similar dresses, but Rose's dress was long and floor length. It had a slit that showed her long legs when she walked. Alice's dress was to her knees and flounced outwards. Bella's dress had a halter-top and went to mid calf. They were varying degrees of purple and blue. Esme took a deep breath and went to the door; Rosalie opened it for her. Esme went out into the hall.

The night outside was tempered by a full moon. In her dress Esme felt like a waking dream. She looked like it too. Her dress was white, and fell to the floor. Through the window moonlight drifted about the hall. When it fell on Esme her shining skin reflected it making her and her beautiful dress look like marble and gems. Esme's dress was off the shoulder and had a beautiful lace train. All of it had small crystals that matched the stars outside.

Alice took point, Her shoes matched, even though they were a shade darker than her dress. They were peep toe and were nearly four inches. Given Alice's height she wasn't much shorter than Bella behind her.

Bella wore a color that closely resembled the blue of a sky before dawn. Her shoes were comfortable. They were black and low heeled. Her hair was pulled back from her face with a matching blue ribbon that was tied at the base of her skull.

Rosalie, coming last before Esme, had her hair down. Her gorgeous features couldn't have been improved with make up and she hadn't really tried. When the slit in her skirt revealed her legs you could see the deep purple spiked heels she wore.

Esme left the door open, concerned with her train. Bella was chosen to carry it this time since it was her first Carlisle and Esme wedding.

However, Bella was waiting at the bottom of the stairs so that Esme could descend by herself.

The lights were off in the house; there were no humans to leave them on for. Still the Moonlight carried into the large hall that would lead to the garden outside. Esme came down the stairs in a nimbus of light and the glow around her body could almost be contributed to the warm happy smile on her face.

Emmett popped his head around the door after Rose had knocked on it. He grinned and took her arm. The guests at the wedding consisted of the various 'vegetarian' vampires the Cullens had found when they had recently moved.

Through the open door the sky could be seen. There were no clouds, the ground was soft but there was a long brick walk leading up to where Carlisle stood awaiting Esme. When he finally saw her and their eyes connected all that had hoped for came to fruition. All of the lives that they had touched, the 'children' they had adopted, and the things they had shared were brought together in that moment. Edward started the music device connected to the speakers. It was playing a song that he had created for the occasion.

Alice and Jasper started to lead up to Carlisle. Alice gently spread flowers in front of her. Rosalie and Emmett stood on either side of Esme to lead her up the aisle. Bella kissed Edward and went to hold up Esme's train. Edward held another part of Esme's train and walked with Bella. They all made the slow procession up the path. Alice and Jasper reached the end first and separated. Jasper stood on Carlisle's side. When Rose and Emmett reached the end with Esme they each gave her a kiss and separated to where Alice and Jasper were standing. Esme continued up still with Edward and Bella trailing behind, when she reached Carlisle Edward walked around them to stand in place as the person marrying them. Bella stood by his side and held the rings.

Edward started the ceremony:

"Thank you all for attending. I'm happy to be here tonight to re affirm the love of two people that I greatly admire and am deeply indebted to; Esme and Carlisle."

He continued on with asking for the rings and letting Esme and Carlisle each say their own vows. Finally after many heartfelt glances between the couples surrounding Edward announced, "You may kiss the bride."

"I love you Esme, my darling."

"I love you too Carl, every day of my life."

Then their lips met as the sun broke over them, showering everyone in light and giving the whole ordeal a look of fantasy and the surreal. Bella and Edward smiled and gave each other a look. Alice hugged Jasper and he felt and reciprocated the feelings of joy around him. Emmett shouted a hearty sound and kissed Rosalie full on the mouth. The surrounding vampires came forward to congratulate the parent figures of the Cullen family. One face stood out in particular.

"Greetings Carlisle. I am happy to see you enjoying your life." Marcus said.

The Cullens all stiffened at seeing a member of the Volterra.

"Why are you here?" Carlisle asked.

"Just wanted to let you know you have nothing to fear from us. We'd like you all to visit sometime. I just wanted to see the wedding. Don't worry about appearing in sunlight, I, we, understand that this is a special day. Congratulations again, dear." With that Marcus kissed Esme on the cheek and walked away.

"Carlisle?" Edward questioned. Although he was the only one that said anything, everyone else's face reflected the question. The guests surrounding the Cullens looked perplexed.

"Everything is alright, let's enjoy the wedding." Carlisle answered.

--Hours later, mid afternoon--

Carlisle carried Esme into their cottage away from everyone else. The guests had left long ago and the newly married couple was relatively sure that their children wouldn't make more trouble for themselves than they could handle.

"Well Esme?"

"Yes?"

Carlisle set her down near a sofa that was more like a loveseat. The cottage they were in was earthy and smelled like pine. There was no electricity, and only a fireplace. They didn't need food or lights when it was dark and the fire was more for aesthetics than anything.

"Any regrets?"

"Never…" she answered.

They both smiled at each other at the distant laughter that had to be their children enjoying their new home.


End file.
